sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Fury
Name: Jeremiah Fury Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Martial arts, mixed martial arts, professional wrestling, US History, baseball Appearance: Jerry Fury is 5’7” and weighs 160 pounds. His three-and-a-half inch long hair is black and worn as a shabby mop, looking as though he’s just dried his hair vigorously with a towel. The color of his hair, combined with his dark brown eyes set a bit deep into his skull and his deeply tanned skin, give Jerry a dark color scheme. This is exacerbated by his love for the color black, as he almost exclusively wears black t-shirts and sleeveless shirts to school, while his pants show a bit more variance in color, style and length. Jerry’s face is rounded and full of typical Caucasian features, with high cheekbones that jut out a little, giving the impression that he’s always smiling. Incidentally, his mouth usually rests at a tight-lipped smirk. His nose is short and thin and his dark eyebrows naturally arch downward towards the center of his face, offering him an aggressive expression, if an aggressively cheerful one. Jerry’s body is extremely well-toned; while not particularly bulky, his limbs and torso are all very tight and trim, practically devoid of fat. The muscles are not large, but they are well-formed and it is clear he is in very good shape. On the day of the abduction, Jerry was wearing a grass stained gray Champion brand t-shirt, forest green cargo pants, heavily worn size 11 New Balance sneakers, one black sock and one white one, blue Fruit of the Loom boxer briefs, a double dose of Old Spice Pure Sport deodorant, and a henna tattoo of an anchor that he stuck onto his left calf on a whim the day prior. Biography: Jeremiah Fury was born on September 1st, 1996 in Bullhead City, Arizona. He lived the first year of his life in Bullhead City until he, parents Scott and Laverne, and older brother Scott Jr. all moved to a trailer park in Kingman, Arizona. Scott worked as an automotive mechanic and Laverne was previously unemployed, landing a job at a Cracker Barrel upon completing the move, and the family found the lower rent of the trailer park easier to manage on their meager income. Growing up, Jerry idolized his older brother above all others. He loved spending time with Scott whenever he could, watching professional wrestling and horsing around on the couch. Such activities tended to be sparse as Scott Jr., four years Jerry’s senior, preferred to hang out with other children his own age and would often leave Jerry in the dust to go on bike rides around the park with friends from school. Such frequent abandonment caused Jerry to grow very clingy, which only made his brother think of him as a whiner. On Scott’s ninth birthday, Jerry received Scott’s first bicycle as a hand-me-down, and quickly learned how to ride a bicycle in order to hang out with the older boys. Eschewing training wheels, Jerry instead opted to jump straight to two as he was confident enough to feel he didn't need any sort of training aid. After many accidents and bruises, stubbornness won out and Jerry learned how to ride his first bike, sparking a love for outdoor and physical activities that has stood strong through his entire life. Because he was still unable to keep up with the speed at which Scott could ride, Jerry lost interest in cycling after a few years. He would later find other ways to stay active, including running, hiking, baseball and martial arts. Entering elementary school proved to be tough for Jerry. Initially believing that he would be in the same grade as his brother despite their age gap, he immediately found himself out of his comfort zone and struggled to adapt to the new environment. His classroom reviews were poor and he frequently had tantrums and fought with other children, resulting in him being suspended three times before completing the second grade. Scott Sr. and Laverne sought help for their youngest son, and found a child behaviorist who diagnosed Jerry with ADHD and prescribed him Ritalin. While Jerry’s grades improved slightly to around a C level and thus strengthened his parents’ faith in the doctor’s diagnosis, his behavior issues did not settle down, and Jerry remained unable to handle kids his own age even through fifth grade. Trying to seek other options, Jerry’s parents decided that maybe the two boys needed to have some extracurricular activities together, and enrolled Jerry in karate classes. Scott Jr. had already been taking karate for two years and had found it enjoyable. Jerry was greatly interested in learning karate at first, but quickly lost interest, finding the focus on discipline rather than beating people up to be far too boring. He instead sought for his older brother to teach him whatever cool or interesting moves he had learned in his lessons, which Scott was all too happy to agree to. These backyard training sessions often ended with black eyes or bloody noses, things his parents would take note of. Laverne was concerned and attempted to put a stop to the boys' rough-housing, but Scott Sr. considered it normal boy playing as long as no bones were broken. In spite of the frequent lumps he received, Jerry would always ask Scott to go again the next day after school. All the way up until high school, Jerry had always been vocal about how professional wrestling was the coolest thing to him, and how he wished to be a professional wrestler one day. Most kids his age decried wrestling as fake, and most public attention had turned to mixed-martial arts as the most entertaining combat sport. Eventually, Jerry would parrot this interest in MMA claiming he would be a UFC champ one day with his karate training. However, professional wrestling remained one of his strongest interests due to the larger-than-life theatrics and action involved therein, and he continued to watch it whenever he could, despite claiming that he was no longer that into it. As Jerry entered Cochise High, Scott Jr. had just graduated from it. This proved to be a major transitional phase in Jerry’s life, as life at home had started to go downhill. Laverne had worked her way up to be the operating manager at the Cracker Barrel, while Scott Sr. had been laid off for a year or two and was starting a descent into alcoholism. Laverne insisted that he pull himself out of his rut and get a new job, to which Scott Sr. took offense in a drunken rage. The ensuing argument heated to a boil and it appeared things would get violent right before Scott Jr. intervened. As Jerry watched helplessly, his older brother attacked their father in defense of their mother, and in the aftermath of the fight, was thrown out of the house. While in a month’s time things seemed to be miraculously patching themselves up with Scott Sr. having come forth with his problems and agreeing with Laverne to attend marriage counseling as well as AA meetings, Scott Jr. refused to return to the house, having moved in with some friends. While Jerry remained living with his parents, he was always a bit nervous around them, uncomfortable about their disapproval for the brother he loved so much. His father struggles with sobriety and has relapsed several times, but has not engaged in any more physical violence. Even so, Jerry remains anxious that his parents could start fighting again. Being heavily distracted by these events, Jerry had a rough first semester in his freshman year of school and started his transcript in the high Ds to low Cs. As things seemed to settle down and he began to visit his brother frequently, hardly spending any time at his own home anymore, Jerry rested comfortably into the high C range. While never a particularly bright or dedicated student, Jerry took interest in history, particularly segments of classes that revolved around wars; in particular, he has a much higher concentrated knowledge of the American Civil War than the rest of his scholastic knowledge base would suggest. This specialized interest owes thanks in no small part to Jerry's love of conflict and action, causing the history of warring periods to resonate with him and stick in his mind. He was also a fan of gym class, using it as a chance to boast about his physical abilities, whether they be as impressive as he thought or otherwise. It was around the start of his sophomore year of high school that Jerry revealed to his parents that he had actually stopped taking his Ritalin before even starting high school, citing his main reason as the pills being a pain to remember to take and that they weren’t seeming to really have any effect on his social skills. This was met with a very lukewarm reaction until his parents were both reminded that he picked up his grades during the spring semester of his freshman year, and that ADHD tended to be over-diagnosed in young children, particularly boys. Doing some research on the internet, Jerry decided that many of his personality traits and shortcomings happened to fit another condition, and he self-diagnosed himself with Asperger’s Syndrome. Fearing the possibility of his parents thinking it was just ADHD and insisting he go back on his Ritalin, he has hidden this discovery from his parents, though he seldom misses an opportunity to mention it at school. Jerry was surprised to find that he was able to connect with other students much more easily in high school than he ever could in elementary school, though he still tended to be loud, brazen and even a little bit obnoxious in his mannerisms. The crowd he hung out with consisted mostly of kids who shared similar interests to his, particularly those into sports and professional fighting. His increased ability to interface with other kids meant that he was introduced to more things, and Jerry learned what parkour was from other kids at school who were interested in it. Jerry’s love for the sport was very short-lived; just one foray of free-running into his new hobby, Jerry suffered a horrible misstep and sprained his left ankle. Even once he had fully recovered, he swore off parkour, vowing to never do something he deemed so pointless ever again. While it was well-known that Jerry was in great physical condition and did well at most sports, he only took part in such activities in gym class or whenever he had the free time, acting reluctant to play on the school team due to the time commitment in training, team meetings, and exercising on a schedule rather than having the freedom to do things on his own time. During his sophomore year, his PE teacher coaxed him to try playing basketball for Cochise. As enticing as it was for the chance to show off how good he was at the sport, Jerry proved unable to perform on a team-environment and dropped out before the first game. In the spring, he took a crack at baseball and found it much more to his liking. Jerry also enjoys running as a form of exercise and runs to and from school every day, a trip of just a little over a mile each way. He fails to see it as a sport in of itself, however, and has deflected invitations to the track and cross-country running teams. Other than baseball, the only other sport he pursues seriously is MMA. Even though his brother had moved out a few years back, Jerry continued training with Scott and has explored other styles beyond karate, including Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu and Tae Kwon Do. His visits to formal dojos for each of these styles were short-lived, as he disliked the rigid structure of classes and the stern attitudes of his teachers. He wished to add Krav Maga to his repertoire as well, but was unable to find anywhere that taught it. Because his brother achieved the rank of black belt in karate at the age of 16 and has been training Jerry, Jerry believes himself to be as good as any black belt. As soon as Jerry turned 18, he immediately tried his hand at mixed-martial arts competition, going as far as Phoenix in order to compete. As of April, 2015, Jerry’s current record stands at 0 wins, 4 losses. Despite his abysmal record, Jerry remains positive about his potential future as a fighter, and insists that his losses were simply a case of bad misfortune. Scott Jr. continuously teases him for his poor performance and insists that Jerry clean up his act before competing again, but also encourages him to keep honing his skills and to not give up on MMA. Jerry still deeply respects his brother but as he has grown older, he has become even more headstrong and insistent that the way he's been doing things will eventually pay off. Advantages: Jerry is in great physical condition, and is very strong and fast for his age. Despite his informal training, he does know the basics of how to throw punches and kicks, and is so used to the outdoors that scrapes, bruises and most normal weather conditions are unlikely to bother him. He has great stamina, and exhibits this by running to and from school daily. Disadvantages: Jerry is extremely proud and highly overconfident in his ability. He claims to have mastery in several martial arts styles but in truth only has any real degree of experience in one, which he has received next to no formal training in. He is a showman first and an athlete second, and his tendency to taunt or brag has frequently cost him in the past. In addition, his left ankle is weakened from a previous injury, and is at risk of spraining again. Designated Number: Male student No. 019 --- Designated Weapon: Switchblade Conclusion: Forget the Ritalin, this kid needs an antipsychotic for all his delusions. Still, mix someone who doesn't know his limits with a practical weapon and a penchant for fights, and we've at least got a good show on our hands. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'MK Kilmarnock '''Kills: 'Toby Andreasson, Travis Lynch 'Killed By: 'Serena Waters 'Collected Weapons: '''Switchblade (assigned weapon, to Matthew Moradi), Mauser C96 (from Asuka Takahara, to Matthew Moradi), Metal Pipe (from Alan Banks, to Matthew Moradi) '''Allies: 'Toby Andreasson, Matthew Moradi, Bart Cappotelli 'Enemies: 'Asuka Takahara, Toby Andreasson, Travis Lynch, Cass Prince, Alan Banks 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jerry attempted to take off his collar, failed at that, and attempted to rant at the terrorists via a camera on the radio tower and also came up short. He was found by Ben Fields, and while the two talked Jerry found his weapon and implied his willingness to kill. Ben narrowly talked him down from physical confrontation, reminding Jerry that he at least theoretically wasn't a killer. The two then came up with a plan together, to travel the island and dissuade other students from playing. Jerry ran off on that, losing Ben in the process. Jerry tried to sneak into the hunting lodge but found Nadia Riva and Brendan Harte and there was a brief moment where he turned his weapon against both of them. Nadia and Brendan calmed him down. Jerry wanted to go upstairs to investigate, and he convinced himself it would be best if he went first. All he found was the pool of vomit left by Cameron Herrig, and he fell down the stairs when he tried to return, though he avoided major injury. He and Nadia awkwardly hung out while Brendan investigated upstairs, and when he left the two decided to roam together for now. They spent the night hiding in one of the asylum's doctors offices, and in the morning they prepared to scavenge the asylum for equipment. Asuka Takahara found them suddenly, surprising Jerry. Her attempts to join their group left Jerry increasingly irritated as he found her demeanor insufferable. His friend Toby Andreasson arrived, right behind Asuka. Asuka snapped back at Jerry and Nadia, calling them bullies, and she tried to call Jerry's bluff that he'd be willing to outlast everyone else by offering him her gun and telling him to shoot her. Jerry did indeed take the gun, but he just ran off with it, yelling at Toby to follow him so they could find their other friend, Travis Lynch. Toby did follow him as he made his way to the bell tower, amusing himself with daydreams of grandeur along the way since he now had a gun. They were found by Matthew Moradi, whose presence and attempts to tag along were vaguely tolerated. Jerry investigated the tower while conversing with the two, trying and mostly failing to productively discuss the other killers on the island and failing to reach a consensus on motive. The attempt to investigate the bell tower was aborted when Jerry found nothing inside, he declared they could work their way around the island as a group and Toby took the lead on that, to Jerry's bemusement. They searched the cove and found nothing. Toby was agitated with their lack of progress and Jerry tried to calm her, but his lack of tact only further increased her irritation. She fired back and Jerry returned the favor, the anger between them escalating into increasingly careless insults. They both handily ignored Matt's attempts at keeping the peace. In the end Toby took greater offense and got physical first, lunging at Jerry to grab and threaten him, but he refused to relent and Toby followed with a punch. Jerry roughly took the blow and dared her to try again, she did, and Jerry was frustrated as she had the clearly superior form, so he pulled his knife on her and stabbed, a fatal blow. Jerry hadn't intended to kill, and in his panic over what he'd done he quickly seized onto the villain role as his only option left, and he rounded threateningly on Matt. Jerry demanded Matt lay off and accept that Toby had been the aggressor, and Matt quickly relented and offered a continuance of their alliance, so Jerry decided to head off, intent on keeping a hand on his knife at all times from that point forward. They were trapped on the staff side of island by a Day 5 Danger Zone on the bridge, they explored the familiar radio tower and found corpses, Jennifer Wallace and the then-unrecognizable Leslie Price. Matt said they should kill the killer of the two, Nancy Kyle, if they ever found her. He also asked for a favor. Jerry agreed with the former, was less inclined to automatically accept the latter. Matt had asked for Jerry's gun, but there was no time to respond as the somewhat pleasant, normal conversation was cut short by the arrival of Travis Lynch and his ally Cass Prince. A suddenly frightened Jerry tried to talk around the elephant in the room but Trav made his intentions aggressively clear, that he was there to avenge Toby. Jerry tried to blame Toby to no avail, then he abandoned Matt and started to run. In a flailing panic he ran across the entire island the long way due to the Danger Zone on the bridge, eventually he doubled back to try and lose Travis and ended up wandering the shoreline alone. Trav found him anyways and charged quickly, Jerry was too stunned to actually move and was slammed into and partially under the water of the surf. Trav's superior form held Jerry at bay, Jerry struggled for air as he took fists and knees, even biting couldn't protect him. Jerry desperately tried and failed to create distance or get away, his last hope was the gun, which he panic fired until he'd run himself out of bullets. Trav was dead, only two shots having actually been necessary to kill him, he collapsed into the bloody water. An exhausted Jerry lingered, approached by Matt, who had followed them. Cass had also followed, and ran to Trav's side, leaving Jerry to consider her and sarcastically bestow the now useless gun on Matt. Still angry and feeling attacked, Jerry was unsympathetic to Cass's mourning of Travis, and harshly demanded that they hand over Trav's supplies at risk of personal harm. Matt backed him up, but Cass was uncooperative, unexpectedly punching Jerry in the face before fleeing with Trav's and their own bags. Infuriated and now with a broken nose, Jerry ineffectually stabbed the sand until he calmed down enough to enlist Matt's help in setting his nose. They left the beach behind soon afterwards, due to the risk of people being drawn by the noise of the fight. They rested in the warehouse the next day, making idle conversation, until they were alerted to the presence of Bart Cappotelli elsewhere in the building. Jerry called out a challenge, trying to bluff by saying that he was actually Alessio Rigano, who had killed more times than Jerry himself had. Matt backed him up once again, though his stumbling accidentally revealed Jerry's real identity. A further complication arose when Alan Banks, who had also been hiding in the warehouse, threw a bar of soap at Jerry to try and provoke a reaction. Things were promptly deescalated by Jerry and Matt using threats to get the other two in line, Bart revealed himself and after some awkward mumbling made at attempt to ask for help, which Jerry promptly rebutted. Alan started making a scene of himself, rambling on, and Jerry confronted him and told him to cool it. Alan did not, and even insulted Jerry in the process, and Jerry responded with a punch, that completely knocked out Alan cold. Jerry disarmed Alan and deferred to Matt for a decision on what to do with the fallen boy, noting that he was uncomfortable with further violent escalation. Matt started to take supplies, while Bart tried to disengage and back off. Jerry was cool with Bart, and tried to convince him to stay, Matt followed his lead. Bart agreed to tag along, and they departed as a group. They traveled to the gym when it's Danger Zone was lifted, then they found the rotting corpse of Bradley Floyd, which Jerry promptly puked over. Bart also vomited, while Matt helped out Jerry but also gave him some lip, which drew Jerry's ire. Jerry was quick to point out that he was the one who'd already killed, and had the only functional weapon, and (falsely) that he'd won the fights he'd been in before. Matt rebutted by claiming Jerry was merely muscle rather than actual leader material, Jerry would have none of it and put himself right into Matt's personal space, pointing out that Matt didn't even have a weapon to fight properly with. Matt stood his ground and continued to argue, and Bart finally felt the need to intervene and try to separate them. Jerry pushed Bart away, threatening him as well as the knife came out. Jerry's being ready to fight ultimately came to naught, as a third party intervened in the form of Serena Waters piloting a Jeep, right into Jerry. Jerry had no time to react or respond, he was thrown over the hood and suffered a quick death by internal decapitation. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Now this dude, this dude right here, he had the ''drive to succeed. Unfortunately, his story ended in quite the shocking swerve. What? No? Fuck you all, anyways, this dude was awesome. Gotta say, he reminded me of myself, somehow, except for the part where he got fucking killed like a chump. That one little part didn't remind me of myself in particular. ''- Dennis Lourvey'' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You..."'' - His total verbal assault on the terrorists when his game started. "You're fucking weak. Right now, I do NOT need this safe-space 'hur hur I can't function in society' BULLSHIT! (...) You got a gun? Cool. Either put it to good use or hand it over. And I don't mean use it on me, either." -- Jerry's appraisal of Asuka. "FUCK, MY BREAD!" -- Priorities after having killed a friend (Toby) and intimidated a bystander (Matt) into submission. Fortunately, he did recover the bread. "Nobody can... think like me. (...) You know I'm not just a dumbass, right? I'm not dumb. I know I come off that way sometimes, but I can't be that dumb if I'm still alive while-" -- This sentence was probably going somewhere profound. "Holy shit, Matt, you're sounding like a total dickhead! (...) Not gonna lie, I kinda like it. 'Ain't one of y'alls try nothin', ya hear?" -- As Matt proves himself to be cold and practical during the confrontation with Bart and Alan. "Keeping me alive is in your interest, because I'M the dude with the knife. I'M the dude with the pipe. I'm the guy that kicked Trav's ass, whose got the experience and the know-how to take on anybody left alive here!" -- Some questionable claims as he argues with Matt. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jeremiah, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Hypotenuse Murder Mystery Case *Laws Of Motion *The First Mistake *My Friends Are Assholes *Sting Like A Stingray *Jawbreakers V6: *Rare Footage of Jerry Worried *Aaaaaand he's gone. *You Gave Up Being Good When You Declared a State of War *Ain't nobody got time for this *It's a Snap *What if I told you... *Jerry is not a time lord, I promise. *Hemochromatosis *The Scarlet Garden *Wombo Combo *Let the Darkness Flow Through You *You thought it was Kimiko but it was me, Jerry! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jerry Fury. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I really liked Jerry. He was a fuckstick - yes. However, he came off to me as someone whose mouth covered dramatic insecurities that he kept on shoving down into himself until he was basically ready to explode. But character analysis aside, let's be honest here - the real winner was that death. Oh my god. One of the top five of all time, easily, and it couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy. - Cactus Category:V6 Students